best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Running From My Shadow" by Mike Shinoda and grandson
"Running From My Shadow" is song by American rapper and singer Mike Shinoda from his debut solo album Post Traumatic This song wasn't released on single. Lyrics: Yeah Wanna know where I don't go When it goes from OK to a oh no When it goes from hi five to a low blow When it goes from all five to a solo Lemme tell you what you don't know I been down, so low I was looking for something but denying that I found it There's an elephant sitting in the room And I can't find another way to tiptoe around it I been doing greater good for a long time But I can't find any other way to give now I been putting myself on the sideline And it's been time so I'm saying can I live now There are times when I kick myself Say I'm not sick but I can't get well Say I got this while I chase my tail As if they can't tell I'm running from my shadow Running from my shadow, but it's still there chasing me down I'll never win the battle Never win the battle and I should have known it by now Just when I think I've found the end, oh whoa whoa whoa I'm going back around again, oh whoa whoa whoa Running from my shadow Running from my shadow but it's still there chasing me down Yeah, yeah Light side's got a dark side to it Daytime flows into night like fluid The yin and the yang with a curved line through it And none of it's illuminating why I do it Maybe I didn't want to chase what was not right Maybe I didn't want to face you were offsides Thinking I was far away from a crossed line But I was giving soft praise to a hard lie There are things that you say and you don't say My tongue's gotten real tired of me biting it 'Cause I keep on following the wrong way Time's come and I can't keep denying it There are times when I kick myself Say I'm not sick but I can't get well Say I got this while I chase my tail As if they can't tell I'm running from my shadow Running from my shadow but it's still there chasing me down I'll never win the battle Never win the battle and I should have known it by now Just when I think I've found the end, oh whoa whoa whoa I'm going back around again, oh whoa whoa whoa Running from my shadow Running from my shadow but it's still there chasing me down I love you but I know, I gotta let you go Dancing with the devil 'cause she's all I've ever known Wanted to pretend, that this time was the end Sorry, but I guess I gotta let you down again Again Again Running from my shadow, now my shadow is my only friend Running from my shadow But it's still there chasing me down Yeah Hey! Running from my shadow Running from my shadow, but it's still there chasing me down That felt pretty cool Why It Rocks: # This song is one of best songs on Post Traumatic as well as one of Mike Shinoda's best solo songs # grandson perfoms a great hook. # Great lyrical content as it shows the frustration about denial, about trying too hard by someone and also, some kind of web a person trying to solve. # Great beat # Mike's flow and voice sounds good as always. # Amazing music video Music Video Category:Rap rock Category:Hip hop Category:Alternative hip hop Category:Mike Shinoda Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Songs with Good Message Category:2018 Songs Category:2018 Category:2010s Category:2010s Songs Category:Mike Shinoda songs